The Italies
by BashyBunny
Summary: The Italy bros are acting suspicious well for America they are. He wants to know more about them but can he really find out who they really are? Will fate allow him? Especially when everyone who probably knows something snubs him? Reviews are welcome...say what you want ...encourage or discourage me...
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia- The Italies

It was a normal boring day except for the fact that the Italies were absent for a reason no one probably knows...except for Spain. Spain must know everything about them same with Austria and France. Well I just hope they're not getting beating up by a micro nation or something since they are weak.

England probably hooked up with France. I mean these days they bicker at each other but it went down a few levels and they go home at the same time always. It's unfair, I liked England first but he didn't see me that way. Guess you have to be a pervert to get England's attention.

-A few days later-

The nations were in their positions getting ready for the World meeting when the Italy brothers entered with bandages nearly everywhere. Though it looks their attitudes didn't change one bit and they acted as if they weren't missing for days. Germany immediately stood up upon seeing them.

"Italy! Romano! Where on earth have you been these days?!" Germany practically screamed at them.

"Shut up potato bastard we were busy. Just get to work!" Romano screamed back.

"And why are you two covered in bandages?!" Germany just ignored Romano's statement and asked another question.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! You damned potato eating bastard" Romano shouted as he sat down.

"Romano stop being so mean he was worried about us. Sorry everyone for worrying you we were just doing something important these days" Italy apologized and sat down.

"But Italy-san that doesn't explain why you two are covered in bandages. Was what you were doing dangerous?" Japan asked. All the other nations began asking too. Italy just kept his usual face and sat down.

"Everybody quiet! They were asked to do something by their bosses so that means it's confidential now start the damned meeting!" Austria screamed. Everybody finally settled down and Germany started the meeting.

_This meeting is so boring. This doesn't fit the hero nation America at all! I still have to get over England and celebrate the Italies' safe return! Though they seemed kinda mysterious and Austria spoke up meaning he knows something. Spain, France and Prussia didn't say anything at all along with England meaning they must know something. Though their return is suspicious they're not acting weird at all. But maybe I should still go to Italy to investigate._

_-At Italy-_

"Wow! Italy is so awesome! Look at all those sport cars! I could never beat them at their cars" America said while roaming around Italy. Which he ended up doing until he had to go home.

"Damn! Italy was too beautiful; I couldn't snoop around at all! Besides even if there was something suspicious it wasn't obvious at all!" America scolded himself.

"Ehhhh? Mr. America why would you snoop around my place?" Italy asked

"Oh! It's you I-Italy. I-I was just you know exploring and looking around for criminals. I heard that one of our top criminals escaped to Italy so since I'm the great hero America I couldn't possibly bother you with one of our problems" _Damn I heard that one of our criminals had escaped but I wasn't entirely sure where that person went! Italy just had to hear me._

"Oh I see maybe that person was taken care of already that's why you couldn't spot anything abnormal at all!" Italy said with this huge smile on his face.

"Y-yeah I guess so... So ummm do your injuries hurt?"America asked awkwardly.

"Hmm? Ohh you mean these injuries" Italy showed his bandages to America happily as if he were bragging.

"Well they don't, so don't worry yourself about it okay?"

"O-okay well I gotta go now. See ya around Italy!"

_It's a good thing Italy is nice and gullible. I wonder if he saw through my lies._

__ At the Italy house__

"So Veneziano did anything weird happen today?" Romano asked

"Nah except that I heard America was snooping around our place looking for a top ranked criminal of his in Italy"

"Bullshit" Romano said but with a smile

"I know they must think we're very stupid huh?"  
"Well it's better that way and even though that America is snooping around he'll never find out the information he's looking for"

-America, New York -

_I have asked everyone I know but no one knows what the Italies did especially when I asked The bad touch trio, Austria and England they all gave me the cold shoulder and said I shouldn't pry anymore. Well maybe I should go drinking first then I'll pry some other time._

_-At the bar-_

"Two beers please!" "Coming right up!"

_Damn England! Damn everybody! I hate France and England and the Italies for giving me something to worry about! I loved England every since I was a kid. I don't think I'll ever get over him. Wait a second is that Italy?_

Italy enters the shady looking bar with Romano in dashing black suits. They looked so out of place wearing such grand clothes in a small shady looking bar. They spotted America right away since his blond hair was shining and he kept looking for burgers.

"Hey Veneziano what the hell is the American doing here? This is the cheapest bar in his city" Romano asked Italy

"Well he's probably drinking here because he doesn't want to be spotted by anyone he knows. I think he got dumped by England the other day" Italy said in his usual face and voice but not his usual choice of words.

"Yeah too bad we saw him. I'll go settle things downstairs and you take him home I don't want him getting involved here."

"Yes fratello but how are you going to go home?"  
" I'll just call someone for my car so hurry up and get him out of here!"  
"Heh heh fine then. Don't kill too much okay?"  
"You know I can't agree with that right?"Romano smirked at Italy before getting led down to who knows where.

"Mr. America?" Italy asked while sitting down next to the said person.

"Oh Itary is that chu? Whatcha doing here? And in such a fine suit"

"Well I just wanted to roam around. Ne I think you've had too much to drink want me to take you home?" Italy offered to the drunken American.

"Nooooooo! I haven't had enough~ I still remember England and the pain he brings me.I can't go home yet!"  
"What do you think England will say when he sees you like this? He'll think even lesser of you. Since he looks happier these days just leave him with France. Though he looks like that Big brother France is the best lover to the one he loves. I know it so why don't I take you home already?"

"Fine you're making sense" And with that Italy led America outside the door to his car.

"WOW! Italy you own this car?! I want one!"America whined

"Heh heh we take pride in our cars. So where do you live?"  
" I live in...I live in ...Oh oh I know ... I live in America! New York! "

"Y-yeah I know you live here in New York but where here? Could you tell me your exact address?"

"Hmmm sorry Italy but I don't really remember anymore"

_What did I expect? He's drunk! Of course he doesn't know well he'll just have to stay with me in my room.  
_"Ne America you'll stay with me for the night okay?"  
"Oh okay can you cook me some pasta too?" America sounded like a little boy with a huge problem so why not? Italy being the kind person he was, agreed right away

-At Italy's hotel room-

"Here America, your pasta and water. Can you eat by yourself?"

"I don't think so... sorry Italy" _I guess I'm kinda sober now and all I remember is seeing Italy before going drunk mode again. And right now he's taking of me in his room! How embarrassing! But he's nice and warm like a mother and clumsy like a father._

"Well I guess I have to feed you myself then. Say ah" Italy said as he put a forkful of pasta in America's mouth. While the two did this America was just silent and constantly kept blushing either from being drunk or being embarrassed.

"Ah Italy I feel full now can I go to sleep?" America felt so much like a child.

"Sure you can stay in my room since I have only one room here."  
"Ah I can sleep in your couch! I seriously don't want to impose on you"  
"I insist Mr. America and you're not imposing on me. I was the one who decided to take care of you so I'll just see this through until the end okay?"Italy said as he led America to his bedroom and tucked him to bed.

"Goodnight Mr. America, just give me a shout when you need me okay?"

America nodded and drifted onto dreamland. He woke up the next morning with only a slight a headache. Other than that he felt like new. He walked into the living room to find a shirtless sleeping Italy.

_So he does sleep naked but damn his body looks like a work of art! I bet Romano looks like this too. His chest is so flawless and skin so smooth looking. I think the bandages even compliment his skin. Wait, did I just think that Italy's body looks good? Noooooooooo! The only one who will be good enough for me is England! Italy is just naturally beautiful!_

_Maybe I should do something for him. I mean he took care of a drunk last night...it must have tiring. But what can I do? I can't cook, his room is clean and he just did his laundry! Well maybe I can just call the room service for him. I know he always cooks but since he probably stays in a 5 star hotel their food must be nice enough._

So America did just that. Italy woke up when the food service came and for 3 seconds America saw his amber eyes before they stayed close for a long time.

"Hmm Mr. America you ordered room service?" Italy asked with a smile.

"Uh yeah so you don't have to cook anything this is the least thing I could do for you since you took care of me last night"

"Thank you I appreciate it and you were easy to take care of. You were drunk but still compliant not like others I've taken care of."

_Shit I 'm blushing again!_ "Well it's because I'm the great hero America! I can't cause much trouble to others!"

"Shall we eat?" The two ate in comfortable silence with Italy radiating happiness. When they were done Italy put the dishes in the dishwasher and went back to America.

"So Mr. America what are you doing today? I can drop you off anywhere you like."  
"Oh about that I actually lost my wallet and I have a meeting later with the Allied forces which is starting in an hour."  
"Well I can drop you off at your hotel and you can change and I'll drop you off again at the meeting place!"

"But aren't I asking you to do so much?"  
"Nah and you don' have to worry it won't take much time."

_Oh yeah this guy and Romano created the Lamborghini and Ferrari, of course it won't take long._

Italy laid down three car keys in front of him.

"Huh? What are these? I know they're car keys."  
"You're gonna pick the car we ride today!" Italy said

"Wow so this car is?" America pointed at the first key

"Nuh-uh it's gonna be a surprise! Just pick one~"

_Knowing this guy each car I pick will probably be superior to every car in New York. Well I'll just go with the Ferrari key._

"Okay! You made a good choice~ let's go now~"  
_When they went down to the parking lot, Italy had his own spots in the guarded parking lot. What greeted America was a black Ferrari, yellow Lamborghini and a white Lamborghini._

"Veh~ we'll be riding the black one then. You made a good choice Mr. America" Italy said while getting inside the car.

"You can just call me America you know? Adding Mr. makes me feel old"

"I'm sorry~ I'm just used to doing that"

So everything went accordingly and America was dropped off in front of a small cafe.

_The ride in Italy's car was so fast and smooth! I would love to get a ride again! And we only took 15 minutes!_

"Ne Doitsu~ what are we going to do today?"  
"We're going to have a shooting game with the allied Forces later. And I mean everyone! That includes me, Japan and you!"

"Eh? But Doitsu you know I can't shoot! You'll just lose with me on your team" Italy said with pleading eyes which unfortunately did not work.

"Heh there are no teams here everyone is an enemy. We are going to use paintballs so it will hurt a little. But you're good at running away right?"

"Yeah but if I get hit it will hurt."  
And with that Germany started preaching to Italy about techniques and stuff which Italy didn't pay attention to because he's heard it all before.

-At the game-

No one can see each other's faces which makes it easier to hit whoever you want. America knew he won't have to worry about hitting England since he's probably with France. He only has to worry about hitting Italy. He wouldn't feel like this before but now he feels as if he owes Italy a favor and the least he could was not hit him. But with the circumstances now that seems impossible maybe he'll hear a shriek when he comes near Italy.

The easiest to hit would probably Germany since he's so big and buff and noticeable. Japan would be a challenge since he's quick on his feet and thin. Humans are the easiest next to Italy.

-The game has begun-

Humans obviously went down right away but so far no one has seen or heard a screaming Italy. Germany was down right away too. Now the Allied Forces were going down one by one and no one knew who was hitting them.

"Shit the allies are going down one by one and I have no idea who it is! Probably Japan though."

While America was talking to himself Japan was aiming his gun at him already though someone did the same to him.

"You're out" The mysterious man said and shot Japan

The mysterious man slowly walked to America.

"It's you! You're the one shooting countries down right?! Are you Japan or are you a human? "  
America received no answer and before he could even breathe again he got shot in the chest. The mysterious man helped him up and walked away.

"Guys! Who the hell was that awesome shooter who shot nearly all the countries?" America asked after he removed his mask.

"Beats me and we have no way of knowing we all arrived here at the same time" France said

"Well whoever he was, he's bloody good" England added

"I doubt it was the humans though" Germany said

"That person was a country and we're gonna find him out sooner or later"

Unknown to them all Italy was smirking to himself while hiding behind Germany's back.

"Well I guess that's it, sniff you guys later" America said and with that the Allies and the Axis separated ways.

While they separated Italy was just clinging to Germany thinking _You people don't have a damn clue. You are never going to find me._

It probably kinda sucked...I know...anyways I like Italy being a not so innocent one son don't look forward to seeing one.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I shall call North Italy either Feliciano or Italy. Just forget that I used Veneziano first...America will be Alfred and so on and so forth

* * *

The Italies

North Italy

_Honestly, being a mafia leader is a royal pain in the ass. It's tiring and troublesome but the good thing is me and my fratello get to use our guns again after so many years of being denied permission. Allowing us to hold guns again means reviving the mafia .Our current boss/ ruler is a paranoid old man who wants us to eliminate all threats to the government which is why we were allowed to hold guns again. Previous rulers said we don't need to meddle we just have to live our lives like usual saying crap like "Countries like you don't have to dirty your hands" or "The government can handle this". They have no idea what they're talking about. No matter what anyone says mine and my fratello's hands are already stained with the color of blood and no matter what the ruler's say the government can't handle it by themselves. It will cause so much confusion when the other countries know about this so we try to keep a low profile we had no problems until a troublesome country began sniffing around, the one and only superpower, America._

Sure America was an idiot but he was the Superpower and nobody could change that. His attempts at finding out the Italie's secrets always ended in failure but it was bugging the mafia. He was the Superpower after all. If he decided to use his resources properly he was bound to found out although currently he was using normal and useless tactics to find out.

Currently he is stalking the Italies in a very obvious matter. He wears those disguises with the trench coat, fake nose glasses with a mustache (no idea what to call it) or sometimes the occasional camouflage which looked ridiculous. After about one week of persistent stalking Romano was pissed .

"Oi Feliciano I swear if you don't do something about that Super powered idiota I may as well shoot him down" Ok Romano was super pissed after all it was getting harder to shake off America.

"Calm down fratello I'll do my best. I bet this will take days though... "

"You know what?! I honestly don't give a fuck! I just want you to get him off our fucking trail or else"

_Though he may be annoying I don't want America to die ... I guess I'll just try to talk to him or something_

So Italy said his farewells and went straight to America's hiding place.

"Vehhh Hi Mr. America :)"

* * *

America

America was stalking the brothers obviously as usual. He honestly didn't know why he was still stalking them he himself knew he was discovered long ago. But he just couldn't give up on following them. They were being more suspicious by the day, it looked to him that they were really trying hard to shake him off. It was a good thing that they're still staying in America but the moment they're off to different countries he was screwed. Well maybe not, honestly he has reliable sources just waiting there to be used but then that would mean he had gathered help from other individuals. He didn't want that, if he was going to find out about the secret he was going to find out by himself.

While America was contemplating about things in his "hiding spot" (behind the bushes) Italy was already coming closer while skipping around. He was broken out of his trance by a loud Vehhhhhhh...

_Veh? Isn't that...? Oh shit Italy!_

" Hi Mr. America :)"

"Uhhhhhh ...y-yo! Italy! W-what are you doing here? W-well not that you're not allowed here or anything I was just curious is all." America was now a talking mess. Though Italy didn't seem to mind, he was just there standing and looking like the fool he's not.

"Hehehe I was just wondering why you were following us~ "

_Oh shit what_ now?

"What? Ahahaha I'm not following you, definitely not. Why would the great hero America follow stupid idiots like you? Ahahaha..." America's laughter died down slowly when he saw Italy's face.

_I did not mean that. I did not mean that. I swear to God I did not mean that. What would I do if I made Italy cry? _

Instead of crying like America thought Italy would, Italy just looked down at the floor.

"Yeah you're right why would you follow us..."

_ Okay this is several levels worse than Italy crying. He looks like he was scolded by his mother and was told to leave home. I must have hurt his feelings...  
_Out of pure reflex America reached out and hugged Italy.

"Look Italy I'm sorry it's just that...fuck... how do I say this...look I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean that it just sort of came out of my mouth is all." America released Italy just to see the said person staring at him.

"Italy?" This broke Italy out of his trance but sent him laughing instead.

"Italy...? Are you o..kay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine it's just weird to see you actually stumbling on your own words" Now it was America's turn to be surprised. He didn't get to spend normal time with Italy and when they did spend time together it was usually fights and wars. It was strange to see Italy being so carefree in front of him that America couldn't resist the urge to smile.

Their happy silence was broken by the super powered noise of America's stomach._ Okay not one but two embarrassing things just happened._

"Well that was embarrassing hey in exchange for making you sad why don't I treat you to pasta? It's lunch time anyways" Italy's laugh was immediately replaced with a huge smile when he heard pasta

"Really Mr. America? " Italy was jumping up and down like a kid.

"Yeah but I honestly don't know if there are any good restaurants with pasta here. I'm not sure if McDonalds has pasta either..."America said while scratching his head.

"Don't worry ! I know all your best restaurants with pasta! All you have to do is follow me \(^o^)/ "

This seemed to turn on America's goofy side. He grabbed Italy's arm and pushed him in front.

"Lead the way!"

This was the event that began Italy's and America's friendship which was strengthened by the love of food.

* * *

I know it's a really short update and I'm sorry...please tell me if there are grammar errors or any kind of errors at all. Please review and tell me honestly what you think:) I'll give you people a hint on what's going to happen in the next few chapters.

Italy and America's friendship has been going on smoothly but can it keep going on smoothly when both of them are hiding something from each other? And what happens when America's not the only interested to know what the brothers are hiding?


End file.
